There's a reason to come back
by James S-310
Summary: Sequel to The darkest side of space. Stranded in space after saving the world and the one he cares most,Ky Stax must now find a way to leave the wrecked spaceship and go back to Earth to find the reason to go back. Contains KyXMaya please read and REVIEW! :)


**There's a reason to come back**

The next day after the destruction of Lokar's spaceship, Ky Stax the kairu champion and specialized engineer in mechanics and cruiser's systems…was revealed to be alive but he couldn't go back to Earth after the explosion, the ship wasn't destroyed at all but actually it was wrecked and floating in space and its floating wouldn't stop until it reached the orbit of planet Jupiter.

Now stranded in space it seemed that there was no way back for him.

-"Well this is a twist I never thought it would happen but the Earth is safe, so is Boomer, master Boaddai, Mookee and…Maya." Ky thought as he sat outside the ship on the corner of the bridge. Ky managed to survive the moment after he closed his eyes he heard a bip sound coming from his suit meaning that his retractable helmet was already repaired so he putted Maya's picture in one of the pockets of his belt and activated his suit's helmet, now able to breathe he noticed that the rest of the ship was going to crush him so he activated his boot boosters to move away from the crushing debriefs, then when the danger has passed he landed outside the ship staring at the stars for a whole day even when there wasn't any blue sky at space, he felt that amount of time passing, he even tried to contacted back to Earth but no one responded him so he was now alone...in the cold space.

-"It's not as bad as it looks; as long as my home and the girl I love are safe…this is just a minor inconvenient." Ky thought and he looked at Maya's picture again…he could say that she was more beautiful than the stars in the galaxy.

-"I miss you." Ky whispered but then he started to think, what if being stranded in space is not such a good plan? Not only because he could actually die of starve or the lack of oxygen since his suit's helmet provided only a few more hours of air but also for the fact of leaving Maya all alone. He saved her from death but to let her live believing that he's dead? That could be worse than death.

-"Hold tight, honey. I'm coming home." Ky said and he entered back at the ship to find the parts he needed to repair a wrecked escape pod.

-"Let's do this." Ky whispered and he grabbed an impulse generator from the mechanics area and he used his plasma cutter to assemble it to the escape pod.

-"Okay, now…HOLY COW!" Ky exclaimed at the sight of a Necromorph right in front of him so he shot the disgusting creature killing it.

-"How they're alive? We destroyed this ship alongside its totem…unless the explosion destroyed the totem and killed them but the shadow kairu brought them back to life." Ky thought.

Now aware of Necromorph presence still inside the ship, Ky had to find every component he needed to get back to Earth plus fight against those living dead. After a few minutes he used every component he needed to repair the escape pod and go home now he only needs one more component and that's an energy source which was located inside a zero gravity area, heading there he found a Necromorph with a little bit of consciousness since it grabbed two knifes from its belt.

-"Okay then…" Ky whispered as he guarded his plasma cutter and ripped off a screen of the wall.

-"C'mon you ugly bastard…come and get me." Ky said and the creature ran to stab him with its knifes but Ky stroked it with the screen and beat it to death with the screen splattering blood trough the hallway, now he was getting closer and he found two different classes of Necromorphs: One of them had large arms, a head and its legs were replaced by a tail while the other one had all of their limbs but it had a glowing stomach which puked acid.

-"Can't you all leave me alone!?" Ky yelled and he used his inner kairu to slow them down, then he grabbed the legless creature from its tail and pulled from it while he step on its head crushing it.

-"Now you're turn, ugly." Ky said and he grabbed the living dead from its head and ripped it off, with the monsters gone Ky finally reached the zero gravity area, his boosters wouldn't work there since the area had jammers all around so he needed to use the zip lines to pass. He hooked the line in his belt and started to cross the place.

-"There we go." Ky said as he finally grabbed the energy source he needed plus something interesting which was a special booster accelerator and an environment locator by voice command, then a wreck could be heard all around the ship.

-"Now what?" Ky asked after he unhooked himself from the zip line and then he knew, the lack of the ship's casket was too unstable that the ship was starting to tear itself apart.

-"Not again." Ky said as a big whole was sucking everything into space so he started to crawl from the wall to get inside the hallways but he saw a big piece of garbage floating fast forward him.

-"Uh-oh." Ky said and the piece of garbage hit him making him fall back to space.

-"No...Not again!" Ky exclaimed and he activated his boosters and fly back to the location of the escape pod.

_-Warning: Unstable environment getting closer, risk of collision detected._

-"No shit! Fly faster!" Ky said and then the accelerators of his boosters were activated and he flied back to the escape bays.

-"Now to connect this thing and go home." Ky said and he connected the energy source to the ship and he was ready to leave.

_-Warning: Too much damage taken on the ship, self-destruct in 3…2…1…_

The ship exploded and the escape pod was already away from it.

-"Phew…that was close." Ky said and he programmed the course to the Earth, he would arrive in three hours.

Back at Earth during the day, Maya and Boomer were practicing in the training arena.

-"Whoa, what's that?" Boomer asked when he saw a shiny thing in the sky.

-"I don't know…but it's getting closer!" Maya exclaimed so she and Boomer jumped away when the escape pod landed.

-"An escape pod?" Maya asked.

-"That's something you can't see every day." Boomer commented and then the pod's door opened and they saw a hand rising.

-"Ta-da." Ky said faintly as he got up and retracted his helmet, both Maya and Boomer were shocked to see that their friend was alive.

-"That could have gone better…" Ky said scratching his head but then Maya ran towards him and hugged him so hard that he was almost without air...like if he was back in space.

-"You're alive! I'm so glad you came back alive!" Maya exclaimed hugging him tighter and then Ky let go to face her.

-"Well…I had a reason to come back." Ky said smiling and he kissed her and both of them blushing.

-"Ky! You made it back, you lucky bastard!" Boomer said giving Ky a small push.

-"Ha! It's nice to see you too, Boomer! I'm glad to see that your arm's getting better." Ky said.

-"Team Stax is back!" Boomer exclaimed.

Later that night, Ky was back in his traditional blue and red outfit and he was laying on the X-scaper's roof watching the stars.

-"It's a little lonely in here." Maya said sitting next to him.

-"Yeah, I've been lonely for a whole day…in space." Ky chuckled.

-"Well…it must've been really nasty." Maya commented and Ky nodded.

-"You know…when I was out there I watched the stars and used to believe they were really beautiful until I remembered something more beautiful than them." Ky said.

-"What?" Maya asked curious looking at him as he sat to face her.

-"You." Ky said and Maya could feel that she was about to cry of happiness, then Ky kissed her and she kissed back. Truly their love was the brightest of the stars in the galaxy.

**THE END**


End file.
